some nights
by 221B-hermit-crap
Summary: the summary is in the story. (sorry, not enough room...) but Mericcup is my o.t.p. I will go down with this ship! ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**_Description:_ Modern A.U. Merida 17, always hangs out at this teen club called The Snuggly Duckling, with her friends, Elsa Arrendelle, Mavis Dracula, Rapunzel Gothel, Wendy Darling, Mary Kathrine, and Chel. All of them have boyfriends, Merida, on the other hand, is willing to stay single all her life, and look for the man in her dreams forever. but in her dreams he is at The Snuggly Duckling, so here she stays. but her mother has other plans, at school there are three of the weirdest guys, but, they're at the top of the class. so Merida's mom is trying to set Merida up with one of them, Merida doesn't want this, so Merida and her mom have a sort of rocky relationship. Merida is almost out of high school and is tying as hard as she can to find him, and failing horribly. That is, until one night...  
**

**I own nothing!**

_**Some Nights.**_

**(Chapter 1) **

_Merida's POV_

"_Och! Watch were your go-"_

_Merida looked up to see the most stunning emerald green eyes._

"_-ing..."_

"_OH! I am so sorry...?"  
_

"_M- Merida, my name is Merida."_

"_Well hello Merida, my name is, WAKE UP!"_

"W_a'-?"_

All of the sudden an bucket of ice water is being dumped on her head.

"AHHHH!"

"good morning!" came the cherry voice of one of her best buds Punzie.

Then came the chorus of giggles.

"GUYS!"

"What? A little water never hurt any one." Joked Mavis.

Maybe I should explain who my friends are, they are, Elsa Arendelle, Mavis Dracula, Rapunzel Gothel, Wendy Darling, Mary Kathrine ( likes to be called MK ), and Chel.

All of them are in my room.

"How did you get in here?"

"little brothers."

"oh.."

I got up out of bed to go to the bathroom. "why did you wake me up?"

"don't you know what today is?!" shouted Punzie.

"Uh... Friday?"

"YA! FREE FRIDAY AT THE SNUGGLY DUCKLING!"squealed Punzie excitedly.

I burst out of the bathroom, grabbed my bow and quiver, and ran down the stairs with everyone following me.

"c'mon c'mon c'mon! lets goooo!" I yelled behind me.

I slide down my stair railing everyone still following me.

"WEEEE!" from Punzie.

I grab an apple from the counter. "Bye Mum. Da'. Hamish Hubert Harris!"

Out the door I go with everybody still following me.

I jump on Angus,my black motorcycle and started him up.

Punzie gets in Elsa's car along with Mavis, Wendy, and Chel. Elsa's car is an Chevrolet corvette classic, that was light blue with white trim. She calls it Olaf.

MK hops on the back of my motorcycle, all of us drive off.

"MERIDA! Ugh Fergus, what am I going to do with her?"

"let her go Elinor, she is almost 18. she needs to live her own life, and choose her fate."

Elinor smiled up at her husband.  
_

As I walk in the door to the Snuggly duckling I look around to see if the boy from my dreams is here...

Nope, He's not.

"Can you see him?!" asks Punzie.

"...No."

"Oh. Well someday he'll be here."

"Gee, thanks for that encouraging speech Punzie." obvious sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Sorry for trying to help!"

I smile, good old Punzie. Our group eventually migrates to our usual booth, where the boys are.

The boys are, in order, Jack Frost, Astro-Boy, Flynn Ryder, Peter Pan, Nod, and Miguel.

Each one was dating one of my friends.

There was, Jelsa, Mavro, Flyunzel, Petey, Marod, and Mighel.

Those are the names I made up when they talk as one.

"Hi Mer! Find your man?" jack smirked.

Elsa smacked his arm.

"No for your information _Frosty_..." I said.

"HEY! I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh stop it you two!" shouted Flyunzel.

"O.K."

"Fine."

At this point I just want to listen to music, "I'm going to the stage."

"O.K. Have fun!" Punzie yelled after me.

"Ya right." I muttered

I get to the front of the crowd and there are no tables open.

"oh come on!"

I start wandering around the front, I see one seat open.

"yes!"

I bolt over and get it first. A waitress walks up and asks, "what would you like?"

"Shirley Temple."

I look at the stage as the announcer taps the microphone.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Hello everyone, my name is Hook Hand, I'm your announcer for tonight."

"Hello Hook Hand." comes a chorus from the crowd.

"Well, the first one singing tonight is... oh! It's a spotlight duet!"

The spotlights are spinning around, around, around...  
_

I'm sitting there with my Shirley Temple when the spotlight is on me.

"OI! Watch were your shining that!" I shout, shading my eyes.

"He he, not quite, you get to sing with a random boy!" shouts Hook Hand.

"WA'?"

He helps me on the stage.

"What's your name?"

"M- Merida" I clear my throat "Merida Dunbroch." I said confidently.

"Well Merida you get to sing with..."

The spotlight went round and round till it stopped on...

**Authors Note: hi everyone! this is my first Fanfic. Soo, tell me what you think in the comments. all nice things please! **

**(P.S. i ship them sooo hard) ;-P  
**

**(p.p.s. the pic belongs to ****  
**

**Mericcup. by cakiiee Mericcup. by cakiiee)  
**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some nights.**_

**_(Chapter 2)_**

**_Merida's POV._**

_the spotlight went round and round until it landed on..._

a random person.

A random person who looked familiar.

A random person sitting on the couch with a book.

He looked up.

Everyone was silent.

"oh my gods..." was all I could say.

That boy, that man, was the man from my dreams.

"pick someone else!" Shouted Punzie.

"Ya, that scrawny little excuse, Can't be him Mer!" Came from jack.

Everyone started shouting insults at the boy.

"Okay everyone quiet down." tried hook hand.

"SHUT IT!" I screamed.

Silence.

The boy was gone.

I leaped from the stage and ran through the screaming crowd of people.

I got outside and I looked back and fourth, up and down the street.

No sign of him.

I heard something.

A shout, "please, -oof!- stop..."

I reached for my bow, notched an arrow, and went around to the side of the building.

I peeked around the side if the building and saw him being beaten up by this group of people.

A blonde girl I knew from science at school, Astrid, The Thorsten twins, Snotlout, And Fishlegs.

I jumped from my hiding spot, and pulled back an arrow.

"Get Back!"

Astrid looked over when she heard me,

"STOP! She's armed!"

At once Snotlout tried to grab the boy on the ground, but I fired right next to his hand.

"AAH!"

"I SAID GET BACK!"

They backed away when I readied my next arrow.

I walked over to where the boy was.

I stood between where the boy was and the group.

"Now, I have two options for you guys. Option one, I can call the cops on you guys."

"Whats option two?" asked Astrid.

"I could let you go. Your choice."

They shared a look between them and, ran.

I quickly spun around and set down my bow.

I looked at the boy, he was unconscious.

And he wasn't waking up soon.

"great."

so I picked up my bow and slung it on my back.

Then I picked him up, he was surprisingly light.

And I started my trek home.

By the time I got home with nameless unconscious man, it was dark.

I opened my door with great difficulty.

The house was quiet and dark.

"Dammit."

I closed the door as silently as possible.

"Merida?"

"Even worse." I muttered. " Hi mum!" I said as happily as I could.

"Why are you Soo late? Where have you been? What on earth is in your arms? Is that a human? IS THAT A BOY?!" she shouted.

"This boy is why I'm Soo late mum, I couldn't take Angus because it's too dangerous. A unconscious boy who was beaten up in the ally, yes he's human, and YES HE IS!" I spat back as fast as I could.

"no need to shout." she said.

"UGH!" I shoved past her to get to the living room.

I laid him on the couch, and turned on the lamp.

"Merida, I know your concerned for this boy. But you can't just waltz into the house at 1:00 in the morning with some 'unconscious boy', and expect me to be A-O.K. With it,"

"I KNOW MUM, but I didn't find him, I fought this group of people who were beating him up!"

"Why Merida, Just, Why?"

"Because I am a sensible person who will help someone in need!"

the figure on the couch started to stir.

"hello? Are ye' alright?" I said

"..where am I exactly?"

"oh! I'm Merida. Your at the Dunbroch residence."

"oh my gods!" he tried to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"you took quite the beating, do you remember?"

"only a little, wait, you were the one on the stage! Why did you do this for me?"

"it's what any normal person would do." I smiled.

My mum cleared her throat.

"oh!this is my mum, Elinor Dunbroch. Mum, this is..."

"Hiccup. My name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup? What kind of a name is that?" my mom laughs.

"MUM!"

she smiled, then her face went dark.

my mum pulled me out of the room,"mum, what-"

she cut me off, "Merida if this boy is who I think he is, we can't keep him here."

"but he needs to rest!"

"No. not at all."

"what's so bad about hiccup?"

"i'll tell you later."

I just shook it off and went back into the room.

"so hiccup, whats your last name?" I asked.

"Haddock, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." he stated shyly.

My mum gasped.

"I know, i'll be going now." he said sadly.

"wait! You can't leave in this condition!" I shouted.

"I've had worse." he said quietly.

With some help, he stood up to go.

"Wait for me" I whispered. "Mum, I have to go get angus."

"Hiccup, which way are you going?"

He looked at me, I mouthed _south._

"South."

"O.K. You can go."

With that hiccup left.

My mum stopped me at the doorway, "hold it, wait five minutes."

"O.K. But can you tell me why hiccup had to go now?"

"fine, there is a legend, it takes place a long time ago. In a faraway land, there was a kingdom of Dunbroch. In this kingdom there was a princess named Merida. She had hair as red as fire, eyes as blue as the sky. But her best feature was her archery skills. Her skills weren't widely known. She often went into the forest to shoot on her horse Angus. She also had to sit through princess lessons, which she hated. One day when she came back from shooting in the forest, she ate dinner with her family when her mother told her she was being forced into an arranged marriage. Merida was furious, she shouted at her mother that she won't do it and ran off on Angus. She was riding through the woods when she saw that her targets were scorched and blown to pieces. So she went to investigate when she saw a will o the wisp, now, wisps are said to lead one to their fate. She followed the wisp into the woods with Angus following her, when she came to an empty clearing she said 'well this was stupid.' when she heard a tremendous roar! She jumped behind a tree when she heard something land. Whatever it was, it was big, she notched an arrow and peered around the tree. At first she didn't see anything, then there was green, then black. When she woke she heard a mans voice, a voice that she did not know, he said 'are you O.K.?' she sat up and he said 'sorry about that, my dr- friend, got a little protective.' Merida looked around and couldn't find her bow, 'where's ma' bow?' she yelled. 'Oh that, well when toothless jumped on you it sorta broke...' 'WHAT!?' he showed it to her. Her eyes teared up. And she burst into tears. 'no no no, don't cry!' He took her into a hug, 'shh. It'll be alright. I'll make you a new one. It's O.K. To cry, let it all out.' when she finished crying into his shoulder, she sat bolt upright. 'Wha' is yer' name?' 'Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.' 'well, wa' ar''ye' doin' 'ere?' 'I -' another roar. She screamed. He blocked her. 'toothless! Hey Mer, this is toothless. Toothless, Merida. She's a friend.' She smiled. 'so I'm yer' friend?' 'did I say friend? I meant acquaintance...' he blabbered on and on. 'hiccup, HICCUP, yes we're friends.' he smiled. Now Merida and Hiccup became fast friends, soon they fell in love. But, the king and queen did not know of this love. So when the tournaments came around, Merida choose dragon training. The king and queen were baffled but they allowed this sport. But they'd soon feel different. The suitors all failed, but then came a stranger into the ring, 'HICCUP!' Merida shouted. 'what?' asked the queen. Then the young stranger had a night fury set loose. Everyone gasped. Then he dropped his weapons, and held out his hands, and the dragon was tame. He then jumped on the dragon flew out the open gate, scooped up Merida and flew away. Now the king thought that his daughter had been kidnapped, so he and the best group of hunters went after them. An arrow sliced the wing. Falling. 'I love you hiccup.' 'I love you Merida.' aren't we pretty, intertwined forever, even death can't part us, was all she said."

"well tha's a nice story."

legends are lessons, they ring with truth." Elinor said.

"O.K. Mum, can I go now?"

"go on."

"be back."

Merida left.

Elinor sighed.

**Authors note: well this is kinda long. I got carried away a little... :-) so tell me what you think! I should be posting a new chapter every week. Preferably on the weekends, but maybe not. So bye! :-P  
**

**(I OWN NOTHING!)**


	3. UPDATE!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongUPDATE!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"alright. i am SOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in a while../p  
p style="text-align: center;"MIDDLE SCHOOL. (dun dun DUNNN)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"yeah.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"pretty much everyone there hates me.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"NO BODY LIKES ME,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"EVERYBODY HATES ME!/p  
p style="text-align: center;".../p  
p style="text-align: center;"../p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"../p  
p style="text-align: center;".../p  
p style="text-align: center;"'-_-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"what the hell is my life?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"dear god./p  
p style="text-align: center;"wow./p  
p style="text-align: center;"i should update./p  
p style="text-align: center;"i'm gonna write a chapter now./p  
p style="text-align: center;"okay./p  
p style="text-align: center;"m'kay bye!/p 


End file.
